I'll Stick With You
by xoxelixirxox
Summary: A story about DracoHarry and thier slow forming love. Please R&R warning: Slash.
1. Confessions and Cuts

Disclaimer: Harry Potter? Nope, I don't own it. I just own this storyline.

Notes: Please review. Inspired by Stick With You by Pussy Cat Dolls.

Author: xxsummer galxx

Important Notes: DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY MALE SLASH.

Requests: Please in your review could you say which one you like better out of this one and my other Harry/Draco story. Thanks.

I'll Stick With You

Chapter 1: Confessions and Cuts

It was on the train to school for sixth year that it happened. People were saying their goodbyes, kissing their parents, and meeting friends. Draco Malfoy walked slowly to find a compartment. He had changed over the summer. No longer skinny and white, he was gorgeous. His blonde hair had grown and was not slicked back, but hanging loosely round his pale face. He cold grey eyes glittered in the sun and his ferity appearance had disappeared. He had filled out nicely, neither fat nor thin. He was muscley and sexy. Yes, Draco Malfoy had changed.

He gazed out of the window at the passing hills and fields. Harry Potter was letting his mind wander to his Godfather. He missed Sirius so much that to just think of him would bring Harry to tears. All the memories flashed past his mind along with the fields. Sirius at number 12 Grimmauld Place telling Harry about the weapon that Lord Voldemort had intended to use. Sirius coming to rescue Harry and protecting him. Sirius fighting Bellatrix Le strange. Sirius falling behind the veil. Harry screaming for his Godfather. Tears prickled at the corner of Harry's eyes as a blonde boy entered the compartment.

Draco Malfoy found a compartment that was empty, all except a certain black haired boy. Harry Potter. The boy he despised-or did he? Now that he looked at Harry, he found him quite attractive. With his Black hair hanging round his tanned face and with his eyes a brilliant green. Harry had lost the glasses and wore contact lenses, which apparently were a muggle invention. Plastic that you just put on your eyeballs. They acted like glasses, which Draco thought was amazing because muggles couldn't use magic and still they made something so amazing. Harry looked so much better without the glasses and his toned muscles added to the sexiness of him.

Harry kept looking out the window. He knew that the blonde was in the compartment and that he was looking at him, but Harry just ignored this and carried on staring out of the window. Draco closed the compartment and said "Po- Harry," Harry looked up and saw a beautiful thing standing before him. It wasn't…. it _couldn't_ be Draco Malfoy! But it was. There was no mistaking those cold grey eyes. "Yes Ma- Draco?" He didn't know why he said Draco but he did anyway.

"Could I please sit in this compartment? There's loads of space."

"Knock yourself out with all the space." Said Harry coldly. Draco felt a stab of pain but ignored it. "Thank you." He said and sat down a seat away from Harry. "So, where are Weasly and Granger?"

"Why are you even talking to me?" Said Harry. He felt sort of mean to say it so coldly and he didn't know why. "I just wanted to start a civil conversation. Sorry."

"Well I just wanted time alone. Where are Crabbe and Goyle?"

"They aren't my friends. No-one in Slytherin is my friend because I-I-"

"What?" Harry asked suspiciously. "I switched sides." Said Draco softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was going to go to Voldemort and all the Slytherins were too, but I just said I didn't want to." Draco lifted his shirt slightly showing a six-pack then turned around and Harry gasped. Every inch of Draco's back was covered with scars, cuts and bruises. "Who-?"

"Father." Said Draco before Harry could finish his sentence. "I told him two things. One I that I was gay-" Harry felt a jolt in his guts. Had Draco just said what Harry thought he said? "And that I was going to the light side. He beat me senseless, left the room and left me in tears." Harry felt so sorry for Draco. He was overwhelmed with pity as Draco pulled down his shirt. Also Harry felt something else, something warm. He couldn't describe it but it was indescribably wonderful. "So I left home that night and spent the night here, then got on the train this morning."

A voice sounded through the train. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in approximately fifteen minutes."

"Shit! We've got to change!" Shouted Harry. He blushed as he and Draco got changed with each others backs turned. Both of them sneaked glances at each other.

"We are now approaching Hogsmeade, please prepare to get off the train." The voice said. "So what are you going to do?" asked Harry. "I'm going to ask Dumbledore if I can switch to Gryffindor. Probably not."

"I'm sure he will…" Said Harry. "I'll come with you." He said quietly. "You'd do that for me?" Said Draco surprised. "Sure, I mean we've called a truce here right?" Draco grinned. "Yeah."

………………………………………………………………………………...

So what do you think? Remember, please, please, PLEASE! Review and tell me which one you like better this one or my other Harry/Draco one. Many Thanks, xxsummer galxx


	2. Switched Slytherin

Disclaimer: Harry Potter? Nope, I don't own it. I just own this storyline.

Notes: Please review. Inspired by Stick With You by Pussy Cat Dolls.

Author: xxsummer galxx

Important Notes: DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY MALE SLASH.

Requests: Please in your review could you say which one you like better out of this one and my other Harry/Draco story? Thanks.

Chapter 2: Switched Slytherin

It was cold and breezy as they got off the train. There was no need to take their stuff; it would be taken up for them. If somebody were to look at the two boys fighting to get to the castle, they wouldn't believe their eyes. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin extending the hand of friendship.

"Well Draco…"

"Yes…" They couldn't think of anything to say, so they continued their journey to the castle.

Hermione and Ron were in a carriage. There was one seat left, which meant that Draco would have to find his own carriage.

"Oh, it's _you._ What are you doing here Malfoy?" Draco had something mean to say on the tip of his tongue. He prepared to shoot venom, but he felt something on his shoulder. It was Harry's hand. With a meaningful look from Harry, Draco went to find an empty carriage.

"Ugh! Why did you touch that slime ball? As soon as you get to the castle, wash your hands!" exclaimed Ron. Harry took a deep, steadying breath. He knew that Ron would explode when he told him that Draco and him had called a truce, and that Draco was going to ask Dumbledore to switch to Gryffindor. He breathed in.

"Well Ron, me and Dra-Malfoy, called a truce and also he is going to ask Dumbledore to switch to Gryffindor." Harry said quickly. He looked at Hermione and both of them prepared for the explosion from Ron.

Ron didn't implode when they got to the castle and into the Common Room. Hermione and Harry were surprised. At first Ron had said that Harry was joking, and that Hermione was in on the joke. But when Harry and Hermione assured him that it was no joke, _then _he exclaimed.

"WHAT! DRACO AND YOU? A TRUCE? AND DRACO COMING TO GRYFFINDOR? THAT'S AGAINST ALL HOGWARTS RULES!"

"Shut up Ron! Everyone's staring at us!" Said Hermione. It was true. Many people's eyes snapped away from the three, then talk broke out.

"Malfoy switching?"

"No way!"

"Dumbledore can't!"

"Harry's gone nuts!"

"Just ignore them Harry, they don't understand." Harry agreed. They couldn't possibly understand.

Harry hurried as quietly as he could to the Slytherin Common Room, his father's old cloak wrapped around him.

"Come on, come on!" Harry whispered urgently. Finally, a Slytherin spoke the password and Harry slipped in. Draco was sitting on a sofa, while sneers and nasty comments were thrown at him. Harry felt a stab at his heart. Why?

"Draco!" He whispered. Draco jumped and looked around.

"It's me Harry. I'm under the invisibility cloak. Come on!" Draco nodded and got up. He crossed the room to the portrait hole.

"Git." Said somebody as they left the Common Room.

"Come on, Draco. Come under the cloak." Draco did so. Harry felt something shoot through him, it felt like electricity, a sharp shock. Draco was so close…. Someone walked directly at them and they jumped out of the way and crashed to the floor. The person looked around, searching for the source of the noise.

"Peeves…" They muttered shaking their head. Draco looked into Harry's eyes, and as he did so, Harry could see something dark and cold. Misery. Misery was in the blonde's cold grey eyes… except Draco's eyes were not cold. They were warm and friendly, but sorrowful. They were so close…

"Come on, to Dumbledore." Said Harry breaking the silence. He got up and so did Draco, whose eyes were cold once more.

At last they reached Dumbledore's office. They took off the cloak and Harry whispered "Cockroach Cluster."

The gargoyle stepped aside, and Harry and Draco entered the Headmaster's office. Draco was fascinated when he saw Dumbledore's pet Phoenix.

"He's called Fawks." Said Harry. Draco reached out to stroke the bird and as he did so, Harry could see Fawks' power trying it's very hardest to take away the misery enclosed in Draco. It sort of worked, Draco was not so miserable, but there was still a trace of sorrow.

"Well, well, well. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. May I ask why you are in my office?" Said a soft, kind voice. Both Harry and Draco jumped. Dumbledore laughed as he descended the stone steps to Harry and Draco. Draco seemed to be limp with shock, so Harry asked for him.

"Professor, Dra-Malfoy was wondering if he could switch to Gryffindor." Dumbledore surveyed Harry silently.

"It is of course against all Hogwarts rules." Draco's face fell. He knew that Dumbledore would never let him switch.

"However, I shall let you switch to Gryffindor under the _extreme_ circumstances." His eyes twinkled.

"Thank you sir.." Said Draco quietly. Dumbledore nodded.

"Off you go."

In the Common Room, Harry, Hermione and Draco were sitting talking. Ron was elsewhere.

"Well Harry and Ma-Draco, you should get to bed, I'll go too. Goodnight." And she went to the girl's dormitory while Harry and Draco went to the boy's dormitory.

Draco was on the floor in a sleeping bag that he had conjured.

"Draco?" Said Harry.

"Hmm?"

"Do you snore?" Draco grinned.

"No-one's been in a position to tell me."

"Oh. I hope you don't."

"So do I."

………………………………………………………………………………

So what do you think? Is my grammar better than the last chapter? Please tell me. xxsummer galxx


End file.
